In the Twinkle of an Eye
by knivesgirl346
Summary: evil clowns are on the loose as Hermione's trying to figure out ehat happened 2 Tessla? Draco's love of his life is gone & 'Mione's there 2 figure out y R&R PLEASE
1. Lost

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything Harry Potter. J.K. Rowling wouldn't give me any part...not even Draco...I even asked for a threstal instead but I didn't get that either. I only own the plot, my own characters, and the brain that is thinking up this story.**

Chapter One

Lost

It's been five years since my last year at Hogwarts and exactly five years, eight months and twenty-four days since Voldemort died. I find myself here standing on the riverbank of the Seine in Paris, France, on a beautiful June day. After Hogwarts I, Hermione Granger, became an Interior Designer and am currently on vacation to Paris.

Harry and Ginny ended up marrying a year after Ginny finished school and have a two-year-old boy named Aidan Riley Potter. Harry's an Auror and when Aidan turns old enough to go to a muggle school in three years, Ginny is going to go back to being a fashion designer full time. Right now she goes in twice a week with ideas and drawings. She works for a wizard company called Britt! Couture opened up four yeas ago in the United Kingdom. It had been very popular in the U.S. for five previous years before it came here.

Ron's over in Romania with Charlie helping Dragons. They started a very successful business there that helps preserve the dragon's habitats. Ron's still single but Charlie has twins; Vienna, a girl, and Vyse, a little boy. They're both six years old and love Uncle Ron.

Fred and George opened their joke shop. It beat out Honeydukes in selling their products by 50%. Neither has married but Fred, or maybe it's George, is going out with Alicia Spinet.

Percy and Penelope Clearwater are still dating. I think that Bill said that Percy plans on asking her to marry him but he didn't know when. Bill is still single in the marriage department, though I think he might be dating an Italian girl.

After the defeat of Voldemort, things became calmer. Harry killed him over the winter holidays in our seventh year. Harry brightened up after the defeat...

"HONK!"

"Ahh!" Wow! I need to watch where I'm going when I cross the street. I'm on my way to the Louvre to visit the Mona Lisa and Madonna of the Rocks. Ever since I was little I've always wanted to visit some of Leonardo Da Vinci's famous art. After working for four months of overtime and saving all my vacation and sick days, I've finally been able to take a three week vacation. I only have two weeks and four days left. The first three days I settled down and explored the city.

After walking for two blocks I finally make it to the Louvre. I'm a little scarred about going in but I'm just acting silly. There was no way to get lost in there and not find my way out! There are hundreds of people in here. After overcoming my small fear I walk into the Louvre and pay my admission. I walked through the Denon Wing and up the escalators. I climbed up the two flights of stairs and took a sharp right. I walked the thirty-five yards or so to the Grand Gallery. I was so excited! I was going to see two of my favorite paintings! I walked into the Salle de Etats, the Louvre's most famous room.

There she was, centered on the right-hand wall and across the room was Madonna of the Rocks.

"Wow, she's gorgeous!" I exclaim. Many people think that she's too foggy, but it's just the style of the painting. Leonardo Da Vinci was an excellent sfamato artist. I always wondered why she was smiling. It is like she has a secret but she won't tell.

Fifteen minutes have passed when I start to move across the room. Madonna of the Rocks is so mysterious. In the picture above baby John the Baptist, the Virgin Mary is making a threatening gesture. Her hands were curled in a claw-like form as if holding a head. Uriel was making a cutting gesture as if cutting the invisible head. The nuns who asked for this painting were none to happy and asked for another one that was more orthodox.

"Ware is he?" a little voice said beside me. Looking down I see a little girl that can't be older than four or five. "How could he go away?"

"Excuse me, sweetie," I say gently. "Who are you looking for? Maybe I can help?"

"He said that he'd be wight back but when I went looking for him, I didn't find him."

"Darling, who are you looking for?" Maybe she'll answer it this time.

"My..."

"Get away from her now! Leave her alone! People like you should be locked up for good!"

"I'm sorry, I was just...trying...to help...her," I say startled and surprised. Halfway through talking I turned around to see none other than Draco Malfoy.

"Likely story Granger. Next time try to make it seem a little more convincing."

"Draco, she was weally trying to help me. You said you'd be wight back but when I went to find you I couldn't."

"You were supposed to wait by the water fountain while I used the bathroom, not wonder around!" Wow...they look a lot alike...is that his...

"Is she you daughter?" Did I just ask that?

"Are you mad! This is my sister, Giselle!"

"You have a sister?" Yep, there I go again. I need to start thinking before I speak again.

"Yes I have a sister! Can you not see the resemblance!?"

"Why? How?" Crap, where's some duck tape? Does anyone have any duck tape?

"Bloody hell woman! What's with the twenty question quiz? Now do you need me to teach you about the birds and the bees? Or should I show you?" His last sentence was said in a low whisper so his sister wouldn't hear.

"No," we stand in silence for what seems ages until his sister pipes in.

"Do you want to come out to dinner with us : she asked.

"What!?" we both ask simultaneously.

"Do you wanna come eat with us?"

"She can't," Draco answered.

"Excuse me; it is not you right to say whether I can do something or not." Turning to his sister, "I would love to eat dinner with you." There, take that, Malfoy! I might not want to eat dinner with you but your sister I can handle.

"Yay! Where're we gunna eat?"

"She's not eating with us."

"Why not?"

"Because today is mine and your day out."

"I want her to come."

"No!" And then she started to cry. I didn't know whether to laugh or not because the next second Malfoy was down on one knee beside her. She must have him wrapped around his finger.

"Shhh, Giselle don't cry. I'm sorry sweetie. She can come to dinner with us if you want, just don't cry." The second she heard the word "dinner" she stopped crying. Wow, who would have thought that the sly, cunning Slytherin King would be conned by his own sister.

"We'll eat at the restaurant La Tour d'Argent for dinner. We'll pick you up at 7," Draco said while standing up.

For the first time I got to look at Draco as he was standing up. Muggle clothes aren't that bad on him. It shocks me to see that he is wearing muggle clothes but then again we are in a muggle part of Paris. His hair wasn't short or slicked back but instead a cute, shaggy type cut. He's wearing loose blue jeans with a nice, is that Abercrombie, button up pale, dark blue shirt. Ti top it off he had on black converse. He doesn't look so bad. Might need a little help on style but he's okay. I figured he'd be wearing green or silver though.

"Like what you see?" he asked with his famous trade mark smirk.

"No, I've seen better." Ha! Take that Malfoy.

"Draco, can we go? I want some ice cream!" She seems a little spoiled but look at who her brother is? No wonder.

"I have to go too. I'm staying at Elysees Star Hotel. So I'll be outside at seven," and with that I walk off.

**A/N: So how did you like the first chapter?? I have a lot of the plot worked out and now all I have to do is type it up. The second and third chapters are almost done but with school starting two weeks ago I've been super busy so I might not update everyday but instead try to update like once a week, maybe twice if I have time. Please tell me what you think in a little review! Its that button down in the bottom left hand corner! =Lenne=**


	2. Dinner and Who

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own anything except for the plot and my own characters! All other characters belong to Mrs. J.K. Rowling! :-D**

**In the Twinkle of an Eye**

**Chapter Two**

**Dinner and Who**

**Why, oh why, does Giselle have to cry!? I hate it when she cries, especially when it is over me. Why does she want Granger to come to dinner with us?**

"Shhh, Giselle don't cry. I'm sorry sweetie. She can come to dinner with us if you want, just don't cry." She stops immediately. Damn, my own sister is conning me! I'm loosing it! I'm going soft and it is all because of when Giselle was born and when I met _her_.

"We'll eat at the restaurant La Tour d'Argent for dinner. We'll pick you up at 7." It was the restaurant that we went to on our first date. She picked it; said it was her favorite. Don't ask me why I picked it, I just did.

While I'm standing up I catch her looking at me. I stand there for a while before asking, "Like what you see?"

"No, I've seen better." I doubt it. Before I get a chance to retaliate Giselle starts in...

"Draco, can we go? I want some ice cream," she whines. Damian and Mom try not to spoil her but I do. I want her to have the things that I never had. Lucius never let me have ice cream in his presence. He said it was for babies but Mom always used to smuggle me in some from time to time.

"I have to go too. I'm staying at Elysees Star Hotel. So I'll be waiting outside at seven." Like I want to know where you're staying, why would you tell me? Then I remember. Oh, dinner...right.

"Come on kiddo, let's go get some ice cream," and with that we leave the Louvre.

After eating ice cream we went home. We met Damian in the kitchen. Mom married Damian at the start of 7th year. Lucius had died the summer before 6th year in Azkaban. Giselle is actually my half sister, Damian in her father. My mom had her at the end of my 7th year, the same time I met _her_. I try to avoid thinking of that subject...it still hurts.

Now I know I'm going soft. It's because of _her_ too. She taught me how to feel...I can't talk about it anymore. I feel like my heart is tearing again.

"And then this nice woman found me and (breath) and helped me find him. Well he found us. He knew her too! She's going to have supper with us!" Giselle was telling Mom and Damian. Mom must have walked in while I was thinking.

"Draco, dear, who did you two meet?" Mom asks.

"Hermione Granger," I say plainly.

"Oh that's lovely!" My mom's changed a bunch in the past six years. I really think that she was just cold while Lucius was alive. She doesn't mind half bloods or muggleborns. She was over joying when the Golden Trio defeated Voldemort. I was fortunate to not be old enough to join his ranks when he was killed. I didn't want to join him. He was only half blood himself and I still don't know why he only like purebloods...oh well good riddance.

"I'm going to my room to write to Blaise, Mom," I say. I needed to talk to him about some things.

"Alright. What time are you two leaving?"

"Six-thirty, we have to drive the muggle way." When I reached my room I got out a piece of parchment and a quill and began to write.

_Blaise,_

_How's Malfoy Incorporation? Have we closed the deal with the Americans yet? We really need to close that deal if we haven't already._

_I know you sitting there, reading this and thinking that I'm writing you for other reasons...well you're right. You remember Hermione Granger from school? Well, Giselle and I met her again at the Louvre. Giselle thought it would be nice to invite her to dinner. So now at seven I will be having dinner with bookworm Granger. Who'd've thought?_

_The reason I'm writing about Granger is because when I met Granger I started thinking about _her. _I tried to tell Giselle no but she started crying. So I'm taking Grander and Giselle to her favorite restaurant._

_I need to go get ready. Write back quickly._

_-Draco_

I decided that I would wear my silver button up shirt, black slacks and my black boots. I might not have great taste in clothes but at least I know what to wear and when to wear it. I've heard of muggle stores that are all the rage so, when I need to, I try to shop there.

I walked to Giselle's room to see it she was ready, "Giselle sweetie, its six-fifteen, we need to leave in fifteen minutes. Are you ready?" I say as I start to open the door.

"No! You can't see my pwetty outfit!" and with that the door was pushed shut with a soft click; she had locked her door.

I walked downstairs and into the kitchen. I found that my owl had returned with a letter from Blaise.

_Draco,_

_Business is fine. We closed the deal with the Americans two days after you left. _

_I figured that you were writing me because of something else._

_Hermione Granger... ...OH! Bookworm, Golden Trio Granger! Yeah I do now. Wow, you met her in Paris. What does she look like? About three months ago I saw Seamus and he had asked if I had seen her. When I told him no the only thing that he had said on the matter was, "Damn! She's hot!" But who knows if it is true, Seamus could think that an elephant was hot._

_You need to move on from _her. _It's not going to help you to be stuck in the past and dating Granger. Act nice to her also. Give her a chance. I may still call her Granger but we've been friends since that project in 7th year. _

_Blaise_

_P.S. If you hurt her I'll kick your arse from here to Japan._

Dating Granger! I am _not_ dating Granger and this is _not_ a date.

"Draco, I'm weady," Giselle startles me.

"Alright let's go," I say as I grab my car keys. "Mom, Damian, we're leaving." And with that we leave to go pick up Granger.

Here I stand outside my hotel, waiting for Malfoy and Giselle to pick me up. The problem is that I don't know how he's coming to get me- port key, apparating (that would be hard with Giselle though), bus, or car. Does he even know about Muggle transportation?

What if he pulls up in a car and waits for me to get in but I don't' see him? Ugh! Why didn't I ask what he was picking me up in? There I was in 7th year as Head Girl but lo and behold, I'm standing here acting like a complete idiot for not asking him what he was coming in or how. I think I'm going insane!

Just now, two cars pull in- a purple sunfire and a black Jaguar convertible. My fear of not finding Malfoy flew out the window as I see who is driving the Jag. As he steps out of the car I see the roof come up. Maybe the wind was messing up his 'perfect hair'. Ha! Always arrogant till the end.

Wait, what's this? He's holding the door open for me? Did someone slip him a "be nice to mudblood Granger' potion? Hmm, come to think of it, he hasn't called me mudblood. Maybe it's because of his sister.

As I step into the car I smell his cologne. It smells familiar but I can't place a name on it. As soon as he gets in and we are buckled up he takes off.

I can't believe that Blaise is making me be nice to Granger! This is not come one that I would voluntarily be nice to either.

As we're driving to La Tour d'Argent I glance over at her. She looks like she's dressed to kill, literally. What's that zombie/living dead movie called that Giselle likes so much? ... ... ...OH! Resident Evil! Giselle loves scary, gory movies. You know how the main character, Allyson's, outfit id a red dress with knee high boots? Granger is wearing something like that. Knee high tan books, a blue skirt that cut at an angle and a blue top with flowing sleeves. Her tops even low cut and stops right above her naval? What? This Granger is different. This is like a license to kill, partying Granger, not Bookworm Granger.

Hmm, we'll just go somewhere else after dinner. I know this club that will let Giselle in, so we'll go out partying. It only seems fit seeing what she's wearing. Giselle's allowed in at the club because it is run by a former Slytherin.

After a semi-long drive across the des Invalides bridge and driving along the Seine river for a bit we arrive at the restaurant. Circling though the parking lot I couldn't find a spot. Damn, guess I'll just have to shrink it. I pulled the car in a spot beside the last car on the row.

"What are you doing? We can't park here," Granger says.

"Shrinking my care. Giselle, come on, you too Granger, get out of the car." She sighs and steps out of the car while Giselle closes her door.

"Alright, is anyone watching us?"

"Nope, Draco, be careful," Giselle warns.

"Don't worry. Reducio." I walk over to the toy-looking Jag, pick it up, and put it in my pocket. "Let's go."

We walk in and wait in a small like of us and two of couples.

"Next," asks the host in French.

"Oh, oh! Can I do it!? Can I? I've been practicing my French, Gisele begs.

"You should let her," Granger says. Whoa, so she can speak! I almost forgot she was here for a second.

"Yeah, go ahead." Like I wasn't going to let her, pfff.

"Malfoy, table pour trois dans les SALONS PARTICULIERS DE LA TOUR D'ARGENT." Giselle says with accurate French. She really has improved.

"This way," our host says in French. He leads us to the private salons. I pull out Granger's chair, seat her, and then do the same for Giselle. Malfoy's can still be gentlemen even to muggleborns and half bloods. Although I certainly wouldn't be to Granger if it hadn't been for Blaise's telling me.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Dinner went by very pleasantly. Giselle chatter about how her mom and dad, whose name is Damian I learned, where on summer holidays in France because Damian's parents live here. Damian comes form the Beauchamp Family, a well known pureblood French family in France. I asked what they were known for and she said for the help and aid in muggle medicine. Apparently generations ago they had a squib in the family who married a muggleborn (not apart of Damian's immediate family tree) and he invented some medicine and the squib helped. She couldn't remember what medicine and Malfoy was of no help.

"So Malfoy, can I ask you something?"

"Sure," he says. I doubt he meant it though. He probably wants to leave.

"Why the change?"

"What change?"

"Well, I mean you're...caring towards your sister, you're being a gentleman to me and you haven't once called me a fowl name."

"I'd care for my sister even if she was a Malfoy and not a Beauchamp. And Blaise told me to be nice," he says. Was that a flicker of emotion in his eyes?

"What about Tessla, Draco? She changed you. Even Mommy says she changed you for the better," Giselle says innocently.

"Tessla died, Giselle, and so did that part of me. I haven't changed," Draco says. Now that was a little unexpected. Draco actually showed emotion in his voice.

"Who's Tessla?"

"Drop it Granger. She's not important."

I look over at Giselle and see her mouth the sentence:

_He loved her._

A/N: Hey everyone! Gah! I had this typed up completely on Saturday and I had it written by last Tuesday but I wanted to finish chapter 3 before I put it up which was Friday...sry that it has taken so long. Homecoming is this week and I've had cheerleading and everything to prepare for the cheerleader float and everything. Draco might seem OoC but PLEASE stay with me! I will answer it I swear! I mean look I gave you some answers today! :-D There are more in the next chapter which is done and if I have time then ill type it on sat and post it then too! :-D

-lenne-


	3. Winged Cupid Paints Them Blind

Disclaimer: I do NOT own anything except for the plot and my own characters! All other characters belong to Mrs. J.K. Rowling! Also, all songs mentioned in here belong to their rightful bands. I did not write any of them! :-D

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Chapter 3

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Winged Cupid Paints Them Blind

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

"End of subject. Now if we are all done with dinner then I suggest we leave," Malfoy said coldly. His face was motionless, not like the kindness he had showed to Giselle yesterday.

"I'm done. What about you, Giselle?" I asked.

"Yeppers, I'm done too."

Malfoy paid for the check and we left. When we got into the car Giselle asked if I would turn on the radio. When I flicked it on Aerosmith was on with Run DMC singing _Walk This Way_.

"You listen to muggle music?" I ask Malfoy.

"This is the only station I listen to and I haven't set up my wizard stations yet."

"You listen to The Party with me, Draco," Giselle says.

"After you beg and beg, he laughs. Wait a second, the emotionless man at dinner is now laughing...I think he might be bipolar. I won't comment on it since I don't want to ruin his time. Tessla must have changed him.

We drove for a little while until I noticed that we were going the wrong way to get to my hotel.

"Where are we going?"

"We're going to a club. You looked dressed for one and Giselle has on her new outfit." I turned around to get a good look at her outfit. Giselle's outfit was a cute pink shirt with an adorable black skirt from Betsy Johnson. Looks like she is ready to go clubbing too...well to a nice club.

"Alright. So where are we clubbing?"

"There's a Slytherin, two years under us, who has a French club. His name is François Ashford," Malfoy says.

"Ashford? That isn't French though."

"His mother is French and his father is English."

"Oh, I see. Is it a wizard joint or muggle? I doubt it would be both."

"Both actually, wizards are in the back room; muggles are in the front. We won't see anyone from Hogwarts though."

"Can I ask you a question that's totally off the subject? Why ARE you in France?"

"I can answer that one! He spending time here before Blaise makes him go back to his past and business. Hmm, wasn't it like a year ago that she went away?" Giselle shrugs off the question and Malfoy ignores it.

"Here we are. Welcome to Le Petit Champignon."

"The Small Mushroom? Where did he come up with that name?" I ask.

"I think that he might have been doing a little of the magic mushroom when he came up with the name."

"Draco, what's the magic mushroom?" Giselle asks.

"It's a poisonous mushroom that's dangerous. Stay away from it," he answers. Yeah right, nice cover Malfoy. It's more like a drug, but he probably doesn't want to tell her about it now.

Instead of waiting in the devastatingly long line, Draco walks to the bouncer, says something, and we're in. He must be on the 'list.'

I follow Malfoy to the back; his hand holding Giselle's hand. I wonder if he hadn't have met Tessla if he would be holding her hand now. When we reach the back we go into a little hidden room with only the door we came in through.

"Uh, Malfoy, where are we going?"

"This is how we get in the back. It's like Platform Nine and Three-quarters, there's a magical barrier. They have it in a room like this so muggles can't see you go in it."

"Oh," I say. Wow, so the people we just passed were muggles... Don't act like you've never seen a muggle. You're Hermione Granger the muggle-born witch. Sheesh, can I be more crazy?

Draco motions towards the wall and let's me go through. When I reach the other side there is neon lights everywhere. I guess since this is for both muggles and wizards, the wizards get electricity too. Draco and Giselle join me momentarily. The music is pumping and people are either dancing or at the bar. There's a stage to my front for bands but there isn't a band tonight. The bar is to the left of the dance floor and there are tables to the right of the stage.

"Come on, I'll buy you a drink," Malfoy says to me. I don't know if I like him nice or as a prat. We walk over to the bar and Draco sits down with Giselle on his lap.

"Can I help you miss?" our bartender asks.

"Pumpkin juice," says Giselle.

"What do you have that's light for her? I assume that you haven't drunk before Granger," Malfoy says.

"I haven't."

"Well today is a new experience for you."

"We have Kahluas, Wine Coolers, Bud light..."

"We'll take two Kahluas." The bartender goes away and comes back with two brown bottles with yellow paper and Kahluas White Russian written in red on the paper.

"Here, a White Russian is like coffee with alcohol in it. You'll like it." I take a sip of mine ready to be disgusted, but only to find out that Malfoy is right.

"Not bad Malfoy," I say.

A song by the Weird Sisters comes on and Draco takes Giselle out to dance.

"You don't mine do you Granger? It's her favorite song."

"Nu-uh Draco! It's my second favorite!"

"Oh, my bad."

"Yeah, that's fine," I say. They walk off to the floor and a man sits in their previous seat.

"Oh, uh, someone is sitting there," I say stupidly. What am I supposed to say?

"I'll move when they return. Hi, my name is Brad Wood," the man says.

"Hey, I'm Hermione Granger. You don't sound French, where are you from?"

"Oh, I moved here from America."

"Where from? I have a cousin in the States.

"Miami, Florida. Where's your cousin?

"Oh, New York."

"And where are you from?" Brad asks.

"London," I say.

"Nice, say, ugh, would you like to dance?" _She will be loved_ is on by Maroon 5. I see Draco pick up Giselle in his arms and start to dance with her.

"Sure," I say. We walk over to where Draco is and I wrap my arms about Brad. I hear someone faintly singing with the music:

_Beauty queen of only 18,_

_She has some trouble with her self._

_He was always there to help her,_

_She always belonged to someone else._

_I drove for miles and miles _

_And wound up at your door._

_I've had you so many times_

_But somehow I want more._

I wrap my arms tighter around Brad and put my head on his shoulder to see who is singing. I look around to see that it is Draco. I close my eyes and smile, Draco has changed and I like it.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

I don't mind spending everyday,

Out on your corner in the pouring rain.

Look for the girl with the broken smile,

Ask her if she wants to stay awhile.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

As I pick up Giselle I wonder where Granger is. I feel kinda bad for leaving her. She was welcome to come with us and dance. Right after my thought I see her come onto the floor with some other guy. The vocals start to play and I sing along with them unconsciously. Who is that that she is dancing with?

"Draco?" Giselle asks.

"What sweetie?"

"I see François is over there," she points, "can I go dance with him? He's all alone."

"Sure," I say. François is really close with Giselle. His daughter, Monique, is two and he never has her out of his sight unless he's at work, so I know she's safe. For being in Slytherin he's a really good dad.

The next verse passes and I look over at Granger. She's smiling with her eyes closed. She really does look gorgeous right not. Oh shit, why now? Why say she's gorgeous now? Yeah, so she was pretty in school but I mean why now? I still have the rest of the night left. I don't want to be thinking those thoughts with her around! Something might slip. I wonder if there is such a thing as a mind remote or something that turns your brain off you're a while.

Wait, what's that? He's whispered something in her ear and her eyes go big. Hmm, looks like a deer caught in the head lights. I wonder if she's ever seen one. They like look up and are completely stumped looking. Like this: 0.o Use your imagination guys. It might look like a more confused deer but it's a deer in the head lights.

Back to subject- I wonder what he said to her. I better do something; she looks frightened. I walk over and stand between them facing the guy.

"You don't mind if I butt in do you?"

"Actually I do," he says.

"I don't though," Granger says. "Draco, I would love to dance with you." Wow, she said Draco, must really want to get away. I take her hand and lead her away from him. I place my hands on her waist and she wraps her arms around my neck, "Who was that guy?"

"His name is Brad. When you left he came over and sat in your seat. He asked if I would dance with him and I said sure."

"What'd he say to you?"

"Nothing." She's lying, I can tell. Why's she lying though?

"What'd he say?" I ask again.

"It's nothing, I'm fine. No harm done.'' Well if you say it is nothing but that you're fine than it is something.

"Hermione," I catch her attention now,"what did he say to make you upset?"

"He...ugh...he said that..." her voice drops low and I can't hear her.

"Hermione, you have to speak louder."

"He said that I'm too pretty to be your whore." Well he got the first part right, she is pretty, but she's not my whore. "And then he said that I could do better, that I could be his. I didn't know what to do." A single tear rolled down her cheek and I wipe it away. Bringing her closer I whisper into her ear, "Don't worry about him, you deserve better and he doesn't deserve your attention."

Okay not so romantic but it gets her to look up and whisper thank you to me. She sets her head back on my shoulder. The song continues to play as we sway to the music.

Tap on my window, Knock on my door,

I wanna make you feel beautiful.

I know I tend to get so insecure

Doesn't matter anymore

I can't believe that that guy has the nerve to say that about someone who I'm out with. I may not be with granger on a date but I'm here hanging out with her. I'll take care of Brad later. He needs to be taught some respect towards women. I mean obviously he doesn't know how to treat them or else he wouldn't have said it.

I'm doing it again; I'm acting protective over Granger. I did it in 7th year when some Slytherins were picking on her. It was when Tessla was still with me.

When I met Tessla I thought that she would be like most other girls; you sleep with them and then you leave them. But Tessla wasn't that easy. I dated her for three months before I got to kiss her. And this was just a kiss, no snogging or anything. She didn't like being played. As I got to know her she started to change me. It turned out that her mum is a muggle. I started to respect muggles; her mum is a doctor and saves lives everyday. Tessla and I were together for three years until that fateful day...

"You know something? You've changed and I like it. It's nice seeing you like this. Even is I never peak to you again I'll remember how you were nice to me and helped me," Granger says.

"You know, you're not that bad either." And she isn't.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Time passed and we found ourselves at a table with François in the back. Giselle is sitting in my lap while Malfoy and François are whispering things together. I still can't believe that Brad said that to me. I was so shocked when he said it too. I never thought about what people would say if they saw me with Malfoy. And when Malfoy came over I was almost speechless. I had no idea that he even noticed me. I wouldn't, no, couldn't tell Malfoy, I didn't want him to come back with some sly remark. But of course I ended up telling Malfoy and shocking me when he said my name. I said his name only when Brad was around but he said mine with no one else near us and with endearment. It was really...sweet; if you can believe it.

I come back from day dreaming- or would it be night dreaming? - And find François and Malfoy talking still but Malfoy is watching me out of the corner of his eyes. Ignoring his stare I look down to find Giselle asleep in my arms. After a long night I would imagine that she is tired. I wait for them to reach a pause in their conversation before I interrupt. "Malfoy, I think that we should leave. Giselle's asleep already and I'm a little drowsy myself."

"Alright, Granger here's the keys. I have to do something before we go but will you start the car?"

"Yeah." He slides the keys over to me and I leave. On my way to the barrier I see Brad. Malfoy kept me by his side after we danced so I didn't see Brad till now, and for not seeing him I'm thankful.

"The offer is still available to you," he says, blocking the barrier. "I'm sure your man and bastard daughter won't mind. It will bring in some more money for you; not that you'll need any. I'm sure he pays enough."

"Listen asshole, I'm not anyone's whore. She's not my daughter and I will not be YOUR whore even if I was one. And for the record, nothing is going on between Malfoy and me. Now move or else!" I yell at him. He didn't move though; he just stood there staring at me. And then I blew my lid even more. I reeled back my arm and punched him square in the face. He moved then as he was too busy worrying about whether his nose was broken or not. I doubt it is but then again working in the Order can teach you a few things. I brush past him and walk through the barrier.

I walk out to the car and set Giselle In her car seat. After buckling her in I go around to the driver's seat, turn on the car, and then crawl over to the passenger's seat. I lock the doors for safety precautions and turn on some quiet music. The last thing I need is for Brad to attack me in Malfoy's car, "Protego," I whisper. I'm so cautious, but I don't want anything to happen to Giselle.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

"Granger, Granger, wake up." I shake her to try to get her up. I came back to the car to find a protection charm on it and the doors locked. With just my luck she was asleep so I had to dispel the car and use Allohamora on my door. I didn't want to wake her up just then so I let her sleep till we got to her hotel. I shake her a little and say her name but she still won't get up.

"Granger, get up now," I growl...still no response. Fine, if she won't wake up then we'll have to do it my way-the evil way. Now normally if it was any other girl I would lean over and kiss her awake but being that it is Granger...I wouldn't dream of it. Well, here we go,

"Oh my God Granger! Voldemort's back and he's terrorizing our car! Holly Hell! He's even wearing an outfit that you would never see him in! He's in a pink to-to with bunny slippers on, a full Jack Sparrow beard and hair style! Wait, what's that...is that an 'I love Draco Malfoy' fan club t-shirt? Why I do believe it is. Great Scotts I didn't know he was a fan! Did you Giselle???" I shout. Giselle is in the back seat giggling her head off and Granger shoots up in her seat looking frantically around.

"Where!" Okay, six years ago I would have an emotionless face but tonight, even I'm laughing. Her face is priceless. It's like a three-year-old kid trying to find Santa Clause-yes I know who he is (Giselle believes in him). She also looks battle-ready; I'm just waiting for the Celtic battle cry to come out of her mouth.

"Hmm, I wonder where he went. Must have been a rabbit," I say.

"Draco Malfoy! You are so despicable! I can't believe that you could be that cruel! Have you ever pondered what you do? Ever thought about consequences? What if I had gone into an epileptic seizure?" she shrieks. Ponder, seizure, epileptic, despicable? Those words aren't even in my vocabulary. Good lord is was just a joke. I wonder what would happen if I really pissed her off...gosh I'm afraid of the big words! Ahh! Run for cover! Hahaha

"Sorry granger. It was just too good of an opportunity to let it pass," I say still laughing my ass off.

"Yeah, it was Hermione," Giselle says.

"You too are pure evil. And aren't you, Malfoy, just the funny one! I've had a great night and thanks for helping me out at the club, Malfoy. Night Giselle," she says. She doesn't say good bye to me but I'm not too worried.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

A/N: Hey everyone! Here's chapter 3 reposted! I decided to just put both parts together b/c without it chapter 3 part two is short seeming. Thanks for all the wonderful reviews and I'll try to find time to squeeze in typing up chapter 4 tonight after cheerleading. It's pretty short but gives some more detail. Talk to you guys later!

-lenne-


	4. She's Gone Forever But Will Never Be For...

Disclaimer: I do NOT own anything except for the plot and my own characters! All other characters belong to Mrs. J.K. Rowling! :-D

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Chapter 4

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

She's Gone Forever But Will Never Be Forgotten

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

"Come on Giselle. It's time for bed," I say when we get inside the house.

But I don't wanna go to bed, I'm not ti...red," she yawns.

"Yep, I'm sure you're not tired. Come on, if you go to bed now I'll read you a story," I tell her in hopes that she will go.

"Really!? Awesome! I can't wait!" And with that she scampers upstairs.

"That was really sweet of you, ya know."

"Shit man! Don't scare me like that! Gah Damien, what if I had used a spell on you?" I ask not seriously mad.

"You didn't though so it doesn't matter. You know something, the first time I met you I thought you were a ignorant, sold-hearted, selfish brat that did nothing for nobody. But I didn't mind that because I thought that you would hopefully change and mature. Then Tessla came along like a cool wind breezes that calms the soul. She was an answer to my prayers to show you how to feel and be truly alive. You were always shut up in your room whenever you weren't out. Then when you started your business and Tessla and you moved into a house together I was sure that you had found happiness..."

"Stop, please."

"All I'm getting at is that if you had never met Tessla, I don't think that you would ever do anything for or with your sister. G'night Draco," Damien says leaving the room.

Why is Tessla always apart of the conversation? No one knows when to let it go.

"Draco! Come on! I'm weady!" Giselle yells through the intercom.

"Alright," I say although she can't hear me because I didn't use the intercom.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

"Don't go! Please don't go! I don't want to loose you! I still have so many things that I want to show you, to tell you! Just don't go! Please stay with me! You can't leave!"

"I have to go; I have no choice. Don't make it harder than it is."

"But why do you have to go?"

"You know the reasons."

"These are no reasons for you to go. You don't have to go."

"I'll always be with you; I'll be in your dreams, when you close you eyes, whenever you need me."

"Dreams aren't you and they can't fool me. I know that it won't be you. You're hiding things from me and I hate it when people lie. Please tell me."

"You wouldn't understand even if I told you. I love you"

"Don't go," I cry, but it's too late.

_She's gone forever,_

_Never to be forgotten_

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

A/N: I know that it is a short chapter but I didn't want to add anything else to it. I wanted it to be short and simple since last chapter was long. I wrote this chapter listening to a sad song so sorry if it seems a little weird by just reading it. Listen to a Coldplay song or some other sad song. It works. Lol I know that I told you guys that she died in chapter 2 but just go with me. There's more to the story and your just getting bits and pieces of it at the moment. Thanks for the reviews again! Talk to you guys later!

-Lenne-


	5. Babysitting Evil Clowns

Disclaimer: I do NOT own anything except for the plot and my own characters! All other characters belong to Mrs. J.K. Rowling! :-D

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Chapter 5

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Babysitting Evil Clowns

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Two days after going to dinner, I get a phone call from a Mrs. Narcissa Beauchamp. She, Damien, and Draco are going out and need a babysitter.

"I know that you haven't probably babysat since you were a teenager, Hermione dear, but I've tried everyone and they're all busy. I would really appreciate it if you could baby-sit Giselle tonight," Narcissa had said. I said yes and two hours later I now find myself on their doorstep, ringing the bell.

"Come in Ms. Granger," says their steward. Wow, I never would have guessed that they would have a steward instead of house elves.

"Thank you." He led me into what I think is the living room. It's very large with white walls, billowing curtains hanging from the open windows. The furniture is extravagant; it's all pristine, old fashioned and looks fit for royalty- go figure. There are French glass double doors that open out to the back yard and pool. It seems to me that the whole house is big as well as the estate.

"One moment miss," he says leaving me. When I drove to the house I was greeted with an iron gate. After being let in, my breath was taken away. In the middle of a circular driveway is a huge Greek fountain and lovely gardens. To the side of the driveway is a large expanse of land. I guess you can take _some of_ the meanness out of the Malfoys (well, only Draco Malfoy is mean) but you can't take the royalty out.

"Hermione dear! I am so glad that you can babysit! A friend of Draco's is in town and throwing a ball party. Of course Giselle is too young so she can't go sadly. You can have full reign over the house. The maids, butler, and house elves will get you-or show you- whatever you want." So they _do_ have house elves! "Damien doesn't mind when Giselle goes to sleep but I was hoping at least no later than eleven. She still is a little girl. Haha, you are very lucky to be young! Speaking of the devil," she knows a muggle phrase? "Here is Giselle, Damien, and Draco. Giselle, mummy and daddy have to go now. We'll see you later tonight or in the morning. Bye sweetie! 'Mione dear, the number to the house of the ball is on the kitchen bar. Come on Draco, Damien," Narcissa says. After giving Giselle a kiss, the three leave.

I turn to Giselle and ask her, "So what do you want to do?"

"Let's go swimming!" she shouts.

"Swimming!? But it's getting dark. I don't even have a bathing suit," I say.

"Draco and I always swim at night. All we have to do is tell Harold, the butler, where we are and we can go! Transfigure a bathing suit."

"Alright, let's go. Where's Harold?"

"Just say that you need him."

"Harold, I need you," a familiar popping sound is heard and Harold appears in front of us. Oh, the magic of apparation!

"Yes, miss?"  
"We're going swimming if that's alright."

"I'll light the torches and turn on the lights for you."

"Thanks," I say and then turn to Giselle, "So where am I going to get a suit?"

"I'll get you one of my cuter ones and you can just make it bigger."

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

An hour and a half later

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

"Well that was a fun swim," I say sitting down on the couch. We had just finished changing and Giselle was trying to decide on what to do next. Sadly our swim had to be cut short due to rain, thunder, and lightning.

"Do you want to color? No, never mind, I don't...hmm...no not that either...I got it! Let's play Guppy, Guppy!"

What's Goopy, Goopy?"

"It's Gup-ie, Gup-ie and it's the exact same thing as hide and seek. Except when you find the person you have to yell 'Guppy, Guppy I see you!' And then you have to chase after them and tag them. It's a really old game, Mum used to play it when she was a little kid," Giselle explains.

"So, if I find you all I say is 'Guppy, Guppy I see you' and tag you before you reach base?"

"Yep, and the couch is base."

"Sounds fun! I'll count first."

"Okay, count to a hundred."

"Do you know _how_ to count to a hundred?"

"Yep, Mum taught me."

"Okay, one, two...," I close my eyes and start to count.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

"Ready or not here I come!" I yell as I say one hundred. "I doubt she'll be in here so let's check elsewhere." After at lest ten minutes (okay I'm probably exaggerating but their house is HUGE!) of looking around their massive downstairs, I head upstairs. When I reach the top of the staircase there's a hallway with five doors to my left and then a long corridor at my right that splits off into two more corridors. Holy hell this place is HUGE!

I decide to go down the left hall first. The first door I come to is on my left. Hoping that it isn't some scary torturing room I open the door to find a not so scary weight room. I go inside and check it out; there's no one. I go back out, shut the door and try the next one.

It's a study; a very dark, huge and scary study. I turn on the lights and do a quick search. Finding nothing and hoping that I haven't over looked Giselle, I hurry towards the door and leave. The second after I turn on the light there is a big lightning flash and clap of thunder.

"AHH!" I yell as I hurry out of the room. I scurry to the next room; it's covered in green, black and silver. I'll give you three guesses to figure out whose room it is.

Your guess #1: Sorry, it's not a tribute t Lucius.

Your guess #2: Nope, I doubt its Ozzy Osborne's room. Nice try though.

Your guess #3: Yes, it's the one and only Draco Malfoy's room!

I flick on the light, step into the room and the lights go out with a flash of lightning; Oh goody!

"Why me!? I think this is worse than Chewbacca with a bad hair cut! Ugh! Giselle where are you?" I walk further into the room; I have to find Giselle before the storm gets worse.

"Umph...ow...what is this?" Feeling the outside of the object I find out that it's either a dresser or a big desk. After checking around the object to see if I find a little girl anywhere I continue onwards. Lightning flashes through the sky again and I see a faint outline to my right, back towards the door.

"Wh...who's there?" No answer. "Hello, anyone there?" Still no answer. "Giselle, is that you? I think we should stop this game, what if the storm gets worse? Giseeelllee, come onnn! PLEASE!" This time there is an answer, an answer that's right behind my ear.

"Have you ever heard of the story about the clown and the babysitter?" Some one growls out in a demonic, scratchy voice. I try to reach for my wand, but it's not there.

"Looking for something?"

"No," I say in hopes they'll believe me.

"Nice try, but it's right here with me. So I'll ask again: have you ever heard of the story about the clown and the babysitter?"

"No, I haven't"

"Then I'll tell you. It goes like this:

This girl was babysitting one dark and rainy night. She had just got done tucking the kids into bed and went downstairs to the den. She noticed that there was a 6 foot clown statue in the den by the tele cupboard. It was kinda freaky and she had never noticed it before. She thought that maybe she had overlooked it. So when she opened the cupboard doors she made sue that one of them covered his face and as much of his body as possible. After sitting there for a while it really started to scare her, so she called the parents. "Hey, can I move your clown statue to your basement?" She asked. They told her that they didn't have a clown statue and to get the kids and get out of the house. Turns out that the clown had escaped from an insane asylum and at night would scare the kids by looming over them while they slept. When the kids would wake up in the middle of the night they would see his face. The parents didn't think that it was real and that they were just having bad dreams."

"Why are you telling me this and who are you?"

"It's a true story, and I'm the clown." Whoever it was whispered, "Lumos," and they lifted the light up to their face.

"AHHHHH!" I scream while backing up. I fall onto the bed and continue to back up to the head board. The clown keeps on coming though.

"Stay where you are! I...I mean it!" But the clown keeps coming till they were right in front of my face.

"Now what are you going to do? You told me to stay but I didn't and you're wandless."

"I'll...ugh..."

"You'll...ugh..."

"I'll knee you in the groin!"

"That would involve me moving so you could get a hit. So I don't think that you're going to." I was stuck, I didn't want to attack him for fear that he might attack back.

"Hahaha, hahaha, Granger's a scardy-cat! Ahahahahah!"

"Malfoy," I squawk out still scared.

"Hahaha, took you long enough."

Why I oughta..." he takes off the clown mask and I pounce. We roll around on the bed-which is enormous just like the house-while I try to find his neck to strangle him. We roll into the head board and I hit my head. I'm on top when I hit it.

"Ow!"

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Taking my chance I roll Granger over. I hate being on bottom.

"You okay?" I ask. I've hit my head on my headboard before and it really hurts...bad.

"What's that made of?"

"Sequoia."

"You're an arsehole."

"Yeah, I know." Lightning flashes and a whimper escapes from her. "Scared Granger?"

"No, I enjoy storms."

"Then why the whimper?"

"Being in a big, scary house with the power off and with you and your clown stories is frightening."

"Do I frighten you?"

"Not usually but when you're on top of me, telling me scary stories with the power off is scary."

Hmm, I am on top of her, in a very comfortable spot. Her legs are wrapped around me with her hands on my hips. I've got my hands around her head and holding me up so my chest is raised. This position is very familiar to me but seems new to Granger. "Enjoying it are you?"

"Nope, not one bit."

"Then why are your legs wrapped around me and your hands _are_ dangerously close to my arse." She drops her hands immediately.

"It's okay, I know you want my arse; no one can resist it."

"Yeah, no one but me. See that's what makes me different from all the other girls that drool over you; I can resist you."

"I don't think you can."

"Can too!"

"Then resist this," I say and swoop in for a kiss. My lips rest lightly on hers before I try to deepen it. Access denied. She pulls away and tries to shove me off.

"Your legs are still wrapped around me." Unwrapping her legs she pushes me off with a huff.

"You foul, slimy prat! What makes you think that I would want to kiss you? What if I had a boyfriend? What then?"

"But you don't."

"And how would you know?"

"You said, 'what _if_ I _had_ a boyfriend,' not, 'I _have_ a boyfriend.' So it doesn't matter."

"You're a foul, slimy prat!"

"Yes, you've already told me this, but what I don't know is did you like it?"

"Like what?"

"The kiss," is she clueless?

"NO!"

"Good," and I kiss her again. This is way too much fun; getting on her nerves about this. She pulls away again before I can try anything. What is with this girl?

"What are you doing?"

"Trying to recite Shakespeare."

"No you're not, you're kissing me."

"Well look who caught on! And correction, I was trying to see if I could snog you senseless to see if you could resist me."

"Well, obviously I can."

"_Obviously_ you're a prude," I say. She needs to loosen up. I don't even think that she's snogged a guy before.

"I am not!"

"Then prove it!"

"I've snogged with Ron when we were going out."

"Weasel? That stupid git? He wouldn't even know if he was kissing a dog!"

"He would too! You're just jealous!"

"I'm jealous!? I'm not jealous of not getting to snog bookworm Hermione Granger!"

"You're despicable!" She says before grabbing her wand off the bed shouting, "Lumos," and leaving.

"Where are you going?" I ask following her.

"Away from you and to find Giselle," she says opening a guest bedroom.

"Did you loose her?" I shout. "You can't loose her! Where is she?"

"I didn't loose her! We're playing bloody Guppy, Guppy."

"Well you'll never find her then."

"Why not?"

"Because she hides in her room underneath all of her stuffedy animals."

"Why under there?"

"Because she has so many that you don't notice her."

"Where's her room?"

"Follow me."

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

"Malfoy, are you bipolar?" I ask when we reach her room.

"Am I bipolar?"

"Yeah, because first you were trying to kiss me..."

"Correction, _snog_ you. I don't _kiss_ people; I _snog_ their brains out."

"Oh, okay," I say sarcastically. "Well first you _snog_ me, then you yell at me and now you're helping me and all under like thirty-some-odd minutes. I think you're bipolar." We're just standing in Giselle's doorway and Malfoy gets this confused look on his face.

"Bipolar? You think _I'm_ bipolar? I think _you're_ bipolar."

"Oh my gosh you two! Stop please!" Someone squeals from underneath stuffedy animals. "I could hear you all the way from Draco's room. Just stop talking all together. I'm out; I don't wanna play anymore, 'Mione," Giselle says coming up from underneath her animals. "Why are you here anyway Draco?"

"Mum and Damien are still out but I came home. Granger, they told me that you don't have to stay anymore and to pay you before you left," Malfoy said.

"Alright." After Malfoy pays me, I say bye to Giselle and apparate back to my room with a **_pop!_** I took a taxi to get here because I didn't know where the house was so it was alright for me to apparate back to the hotel.

When I got back to my room I took a shower and settled into bed with a nice thick book and drifted off to sleep some time later.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

A/N: Hey everyone! Thanks for ALL of the reviews! And I'd like to thank my beta for beta-ing for me! I hope I didn't scare anyone b/c they're afraid of clowns or anything. My friend told me this story and I thought that it'd be fun to put it in. I don't know if it is ACUTALLY true but they say (my friends say) it is...lol don't know if you should believe them or not but if you ever see a 6 foot clown statue in your! Lol I wrote this chapter to go with Halloween but y'all have to remember that the story starts off in June and Hermione only has her 2 out of 3 weeks of vacation left. That was just a little memo to help keep up with the days myself. Lol Oh! Some one reviewed and asked me about the first chapter and whether or not it was in 7th year or what. It is Five years AFTER 7th year at Hogwarts and at the beginning of chapter 1 I was filling in some blanks with Harry and Ron so I wouldn't have to mention their where abouts in the story while she's with Draco. It would get really confusing. So I made her think about them on her way to the Louvre. They will be in the story, don't worry. Please Review! I've got an idea from my beta that I think would be awesome so I'm off to write chapter 6!

-Lenne-

p.s. hey guys! I've been trying to think of a REALLY good summary for the story, but I just can't think of a good one. Does anyone have ANY ideas??? Thanks!


	6. The Day We Met

Disclaimer: I do NOT own anything except for the plot and my own characters! All other characters belong to Mrs. J.K. Rowling! :-D

Chapter 6

The Day We Met

Sitting on a bench alone in a wizard's park, I find myself thinking. How would my life be changed if I have been old enough to join the ranks of Voldemort. Not that I really wanted to but if I was forced. Would I now be in Azkaban? Or would I be dead?

Just now a woman sits on my bench to my right. Well, it isn't really my bench, it's the park's bench.

"Do you mind if I set here?" the woman asks.

"Not at all." I stare at her noticing her features. She has jet black hair with the bluest eyes I've ever seen. Her skin is a light olive color. She has a small, petit frame with a gorgeous smile. She's wearing a peach colored skirt, pale flats and a baby blue button up shirt. The shirt is unbuttoned with a simple but delicate tank top underneath. Her accent is of some foreign language that sounds to me like…

"Do I have something on me?"

"Oh, no, sorry I was just thinking." I pause. What should I say? "Um…My name is Draco Malfoy. What's yours?" I stick out my hand.

"My name is Tessla Bonaparte and no, I'm not related to Napoleon," she laughs. Her laugh is even beautiful and light. She puts her hand in mine and I briskly run my lips across her knuckles. I can still be a gentleman in the presence of a lady can't I? I mean, Father's gone, Mum's remarried and I've got a new sis named Giselle. Times have changed.

"It's a pleasure to meet you," she says while blushing.

"The pleasure is all mine." Her blush deepens. What can I say, I still have the Slytherin King charm.

"So tell me about yourself, Draco."

"There's nothing to tell really. I just graduated from school and I'm trying to start a business with a friend of mine."

"Did you graduate from Hogwarts?"

"Um...ah.."

"Draco, we're in a wizard's park. I come from Beauxbatons."

"Yes, of course, your accent sounds French. Yes, I did just graduate from Hogwarts. Now, tell me about yourself," I ask.

"My family is French but somewhere down the line, an ancestor of mine went to America and married a Native American. That's where I get my skin tone from, but that was at least 30 generations back, or back at the beginning of America at least. They moved back to France and no one's lived outside of Europe since. My mum is a muggle and my dad's a wizard. And I'm currently unemployed too," she laughs.

"I know that this is a bit abrupt but what are you doing this Saturday?"

"Nothing really."

"Well I in two days, on Saturday," she nods her head, "my little sister is being Christened and then there's a party afterwards. Would you like to go with me?"

"Draco Malfoy, I, Tessla Bonaparte, would love to go with you on Saturday."

"Great!" For the first time ever I have a smile on my face. No one, not even mum, has ever made me smile. I was beginning to doubt that I even had a heart.

"Draco, do you believe in love at first sight?"

"Um, I'm not quite sure."

"Should I walk in front of you again?" She starts to laugh.

"I'm lost."

"Do you believe in love at first sight or should I walk in front of you again?"

"…"

"It's a saying. I was asking if you believe in love at first sight. Or should I walk in front of you again to see if you were in love. It would then be 'love at second sight'. Do you get it?" (A/N: Sorry if you guys don't get it but that's as simple as I can put it. It's a saying we have down here where I live."

"Oh, hahaha, no, maybe you should walk in front of me again." She gets up, walks in front of me, and sits down on my left.

"I might believe in love at first and second sight but if you'll walk in front of me for a third time then I'm sure I can believe."

"You are so cheesy. Can I ask you something?"

"Sure."

"Will you come have lunch with me?" she asks.

"I would be honored, my lady," I say. I stand up, bow to her, and offer her my arm.

"Why thank you kind gentleman," she says taking my arm.

Waking up from my dream I start to think about it. That was the first day that I met Tessla. It was also my first day to laugh, smile and as Damien puts it: being alive. I used to not believe in love at first sight, but I believed in it the first moment I set eyes on Tessla.

A/N: Hey Guys! Thanks for all the GREAT Reviews from:

Parcheezie, NitenGale, CoupeLaFromage (your reviews don't bother me, I like it too when ppl say things that could help out my story :-D), Alenor, zuvalupa (thanks for being there and letting me beta your stories! :-D), periwinklemagic, sapphireazhalia, Mrs.HarryPotter12, bigred20, sad-soulz, Mrs. Blaise Zabini, fieryred20, & Bea!

Thanks for all the reviews and I hoe that I got everyone! :-D

I'm really sorry that this chapter is short but that's all that I wanted to put in it. I hope you guys understood the quote "Do you believe in love at first sight or should I walk by you again." It's one of my favorite quotes and I just had to put it in. lol I'm currently writing chapter 7 but my wrestling cheerleading matches (games) just started up last week and I have matches that last till around 9 every night…so on some Tuesday's and Thursday's I won't be updating. But I'm writing as fast as I can! :-D I hope that you guys like this chapter!...I was supposed to tell you guys something but I forgot and it was important…O! If I said in an earlier chapter that Tessla had died a year before then please tell me! B/c I made a boo-boo and she's supposed to have died 2 years (well, roughly two years, could be less depending on how you want to look at years and dates). I checked all through out my story but I couldn't find if I had put 1 year…so if anyone finds it PLEASE tell me so I can change it! Thanks! :-D

-Lenne-

p.s. PLEASE R&R :-D


End file.
